


The most wonderful day of the year

by TGSantiaga



Series: Дин узнает, каково это - иметь ребенка [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Feels, M/M, sterek, Рождество, неловкие ситуации, подарки, семейные чувства, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGSantiaga/pseuds/TGSantiaga
Summary: Стайлз пригласил Дина и Сэма на Рождество.Таймлайн - примерно через полгода после основных событий фика "Дом - это очаг" (за исключением эпилога).





	The most wonderful day of the year

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The most wonderful day of the year.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099467) by [Dark_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_K/pseuds/Dark_K). 



> Всем фанатам этих двух фандомов. С наступившим Новым годом и Рождеством!
> 
> Работа также опубликована здесь - <https://ficbook.net/readfic/6326561>

      — Что такое, сынок? — спросил Шериф, когда Стайлз в седьмой раз посмотрел на экран телефона и снова засунул его в карман.  
      Это начинало сводить его с ума.  
      — Да просто… Слушай. Скоро же Рождество, окей? — произнес он очень серьезно, и Шериф надеялся услышать продолжение.  
      — Окей, — очень медленно ответил мужчина. — Я в курсе, что праздники на носу. Есть какая-то конкретная причина, почему ты весь такой… — он помахал рукой в воздухе, жестом описывая состояние сына, и парень сглотнул.  
      — В этом году на ужин придет Дерек. У мисс МакКолл ранняя смена, и она сказала, что, если готовить буду я, она придет со Скоттом и Айзеком. Лидия и Эйдан тоже присоединятся, и Кора с Питером, и, конечно же, Джексон, потому что было бы жестоко пригласить всю стаю, кроме него. Эллисон было очень грустно, сам знаешь почему, и она пообещала, что приведет Криса, даже если придется тащить его силой. Ну, ты понял.  
      Шериф продолжал пристально смотреть на сына, потому что не совсем понимал, в чем тут проблема.  
      — Я все это знаю, Стайлз. Я прекрасно помню о наших планах. Что ты хочешь мне сказать?  
      Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и перестал метаться по комнате на пять секунд.  
      — Я подумал… В смысле, еще два человека не сделают погоды. Два или, максимум, три. Понимаешь? Просто… Все равно будет уже куча народа, пара человек не особо что-то изменят. Мы даже еще  _не закупили_  еды, так что не будет такого, что кому-то не хватит. У тебя не может быть слишком мало чего-то, если этого чего-то у тебя  _вообще нет_ , правильно?  
      — Короче, Стайлз.  
      — Я думаю, мы должны пригласить Дина и Сэма на Рождество. Может быть, Кастиэля тоже.  
      Оу, теперь ясно, откуда ноги растут. Теперь он понял.  
      — А ты действительно хочешь пригласить их?  
      Парень слегка поник, пожал плечами и опустил глаза.  
      — Понимаешь… Я не думаю, что у них часто такое бывает. Чтобы много людей вокруг и все близкие рядом на праздники.  
      Он снова дернул плечом, взялся пальцами за край толстовки и начал подавленно ее теребить. Шериф вздохнул, зная, что может даже не пытаться отказать сыну, когда тот в таком состоянии.  
      — Позвони им, — спокойно и уверенно сказал ему мужчина. — Спроси, не хотят ли они приехать. За спрос денег не берут.  
      — Ты не злишься? — спросил сын. Он все также стоял с опущенной головой, глядя на отца из-под ресниц, немного морщась, будто боялся, что его отчитают.  _Стайлз, черт побери_. Когда он так делал, Шериф не мог сопротивляться, вот и сейчас он лишь мягко ему улыбнулся.  
      — Из-за того, что ты хочешь поближе узнать человека, который помог дать тебе жизнь?  
      — Скорее, за то, что хочу узнать мужика, который бросил мою маму беременной.  
      Джон тяжело вздохнул.  
      — Стайлз, я  _знаю_ , что я — твой отец. Я не чувствую угрозы с его стороны. Пригласи их. Я читал книги про них, им не помешает немного нормальных событий в жизни, — поставил он точку в разговоре, и сын благодарно улыбнулся ему, схватил свой телефон и исчез наверху.  
      Что ж, он знал, что это Рождество будет богато событиями.  
  


***

  
  
      Дин проснулся после пятнадцати часов сна, которые ему  _реально_  были нужны, и обнаружил Сэма за книгой (ну естественно), Кевина — за какой-то игрой планшетом, а Кастиэля — напротив микроволновки. Ангел стоял и пристально смотрел на нее.  
      Да пофиг.  
      — Твой телефон недавно звонил.  
      Он обернулся к Касу.  
      — И ты не ответил? Это могло быть дело!  
      — Тебе нужно было поспать, — произнес бывший ангел, наклонив голову на бок, и Дин готов был поклясться, что слышал сдавленный смешок Сэма с другого края гостиной.  
      Он даже не станет начинать этот разговор сейчас.  
      Нахмурившись, он взял телефон и увидел три голосовых сообщения.  
      Первое было от Стайлза.  
      Нет, не то что бы они не разговаривали за последние пять месяцев. Они общались. Стайлз отправлял смски, иногда письма на электронку, но никогда не звонил. Они разговаривали… но только на такие темы, которые не требовали немедленного ответа и, если быть предельно честным, они никогда не говорили о  _действительно_  важных вещах.  
Так что получить целых три голосовых, и первое из них — от  _сына_ , было чем-то из ряда вон. И Дин готов был запаниковать.  
      Поэтому он включил динамик, чтобы если, да к черту,  _когда_  его накроет паническая атака, ему не придется объяснять причины.  
      Сэм и Кас уставились на него в ожидании, а Кевин даже выключил игру и подошел поближе, когда он включил сообщение.  
  
_«Хэй, это Стайлз, ну знаешь, твой… эмм, неважно. Как ты знаешь — или нет, не уверен, какой у вас календарь, может вы не особо обращаете внимание на эту чушь со всей охотой и прочими событиями, хотя Эллисон это нравится и мистер Арджент тоже придет, но как бы там ни было — в следующий вторник будет канун Рождества, и я подумал, может быть ты захочешь, ну знаешь, заскочить и поесть индейки. Готовить буду я, потому что папа не умеет, Мелисса работает почти весь день, а остальные абсолютно бесполезны на кухне, серьезно. Так что, если хочешь… ну… приезжай. Ты и Сэм. И Кастиэль. И все, с кем бы ты хотел провести Рождество. В общем. Просто… Подумай об этом. Ты не обязан приезжать. просто… Мне пора бежать, пока.»_  
  
      Он посмотрел на всех и увидел, как их лица вытянулись от удивления: конечно, они не были на ножах, но приглашение на Рождество — это совершенно новый уровень в их несуществующих родственных отношениях.  
      Дин снова посмотрел на телефон и увидел, что следующее сообщение от Шерифа.  
      Может быть, мужчина звонил, чтобы сказать, чтобы они не приезжали.  
      Он нажал на кнопку воспроизведения и задержал дыхание.  
  
_«Это Джон Стилински. Я знаю, что тебе недавно звонил мой сын, но, зная Стайлза, могу предположить, что он упустил какую-то важную информацию, поэтому я звоню на всякий случай. Вам стоит приехать, в этот раз можете даже остановиться у нас. Только дайте знать заранее, чтобы мы успели купить достаточно большую индейку. Увидимся.»_  
  
      Винчестер-старший почувствовал как внутри него оживает надежда, а, подняв взгляд на Сэма, он понял, что брат испытывает то же самое.  
      По правде говоря, они давно ничего не праздновали: последний раз они отмечали Рождество до того, как он умер и попал в Ад.  
      Третье сообщение было от неизвестного абонента, но у Дина было ощущение, что он знает, кто ему звонил.  
  
_«Это Дерек Хейл. Я звоню сказать, чтобы вы приехали на Рождество, потому что в последнее время Стайлз через многое прошел, и он хочет, чтобы вы приехали. Так что будьте здесь во вторник.»_  
  
      И сообщение закончилось.  
      — Парень твоего сына звучит  _очень_  убедительно, — не удержался Кевин от подкола, хитро улыбаясь.  
      Дин лишь закатил глаза и не стал отвечать. Они с Сэмом обменялись взглядами, и младший брат пожал плечами, оставляя Дину право решать.  
  
      Итак, в этом году они собираются встретить Рождество с семьей его сына.  
  


***

  
  
      — Мы ведь должны привезти подарки? Типа, это же Рождество, мы должны им что-то подарить.  
      Сэм кивнул, посмотрев на брата с жалостью во взгляде.  
      — Я думаю, это будет хорошим тоном, да.  
      — Что мы купим семнадцатилетнему парню, у которого отец — Шериф? Я понятия не имею, что ему привезти. Все, что я куплю, будет либо незаконно, либо недостаточно круто.  
      Сэм вздохнул.  
      — Вообще-то у меня есть идея, но я не уверен, понравится ли тебе.  
      Дину понравилось.  
      Он был в восторге.  
  


***

  
  
      Было около четырех часов дня, когда они добрались до той самой улицы, где они были несколько месяцев назад. Дом выглядел абсолютно точно так же, только теперь он был весь украшен гирляндами, а на лужайке под окнами стоял огромный… Дин бы хотел сказать «северный олень», но это было больше похоже на лося.  
      Он набрал воздуха в легкие, посмотрел на Сэма, тот ему кивнул, и они наконец выбрались из машины.  
      Они даже не успели перейти улицу, как дверь дома открылась — ох уж эти оборотничьи примочки — и на крыльцо вышел парень, с которым Дин разговаривал в их прошлый приезд. Он выглядел невероятно счастливым, и в его взгляде отчетливо читалось облегчение.  
      Он улыбнулся гостям во все тридцать два зуба и открыл дверь пошире. Пацан был в красном свитере с Сантой и в красной шапке с помпоном.  
      —  _Слава богу_ , ребята, вы здесь. Стайлз почти съехал с катушек.  
      Дин не был уверен, как на это реагировать, поэтому просто кивнул.  
      — Мы немного припозднились, но да, мы приехали.  
      Скотт снова улыбнулся и жестом пригласил их в дом, где было довольно шумно.  
      Дин помнил стаю с прошлого раза, но теперь они были… другими. Точнее, не  _они_ , а то, как они себя вели. Это было объяснимо, ведь в прошлый раз он приехал с новостями о том, что один из них в серьезной опасности, и они были насторожены и напряжены, а теперь… Что ж, теперь они были кучей подростков, которые ждут,  _очень сильно_  ждут Рождества.  
      Каждый из них носил что-то рождественское, будь то свитер или шапка Санты, и они как раз накрывали стол посреди гостиной, а в углу стояла огромная елка (с ангелом  _в бежевом плаще_  на верхушке).  
      Охотники помахали всем, и ребята закивали и помахали им в ответ, споря о том, где самое лучшее место за столом, и гадая, сколько вообще человек придет.  
      — Стайлз на кухне, — махнул рукой Скотт, показывая направление, сам отправился помогать с сервировкой, а Дин стал пробираться сквозь этот хаос через гостиную.  
      Зайдя на кухню, он поблагодарил  _все_  высшие силы, которые только знал, за то, что в этой жизни он успел увидеть Альфа-оборотня, с которым встречался его сын, в свитере с  _волком в шапке Санты_ , а на голове у Дерека были оленьи рожки.  
      Хейл первым увидел их — он наверняка знал об их прибытии в ту секунду, когда машина появилась на улице — сверкнул глазами, заметив выражение лица Дина, и покачал головой.  
      — Стайлз, они тут, — оповестил он, и парень оторвался от созерцания чего-то в духовке, развернувшись к ним с яркой улыбкой.  
      — Хэй! Я не был уверен, что вы приедете, в смысле, я знаю, что вы сказали, что приедете, но может у вас появились дела поинтереснее или поважнее. Я рад, что вы здесь.  
      Он замешкался на мгновение, шагнув вперед и вытянув было руки для объятий, но в последний момент передумал, кивнул и покачался с пятки на носок, спрятав руки за спиной.  
      — Мы бы такое не пропустили, — заверил парня Сэм, улыбаясь и получая счастливую улыбку в ответ.  
      Дин хотел бы обнять Стайлза, но момент был упущен, и сейчас это выглядело бы странно.  
      — Вы, ребята, явно заряжены духом Рождества, да? — заметил он, коротко кивая в сторону Дерека, который хмуро глянул на него и отвернулся, чтобы помешать что-то на плите. Стайлз широко ухмыльнулся и кивнул.  
      — Ага. Все должны ощутить Дух Рождества в этом году.  
      — И все должны быть  _счастливы_  при этом, — добавил кто-то из парней, который зашел взять ножи и вилки для сервировки. — А иначе… — бросил он прежде чем вернуться обратно к столу, и Дин повернулся к сыну, заметив, как тот довольно лыбится.  
      — О чем речь?  
      — Мы с Лидией  _возможно_  обнаружили рецепт того, что сможет опьянить оборотней, специально для праздника. И,  _возможно_ , я пригрозил им, что они не получат ни капли, если не будут поддерживать праздничное настроение.  
      Дерек хмыкнул при этих словах, проходя мимо них с чашкой салата, чтобы поставить ее на стол, а Сэм смотрел на Стайлза, крайне впечатленный.  
      — Даже Дерек?  
      Стайлз ухмыльнулся еще шире, хотя, казалось, что это невозможно.  
      — Его пришлось убеждать  _другим_  способом.  
      — Мне  _не_  стоило этого знать, — пробормотал Дин, и подросток захихикал.  
      — Итак, вы останетесь у нас, правильно? Давайте достанем ваши вещи из машины, и я покажу вам гостевую комнату.  
      — Это вовсе не обязательно, правда. Мы можем остановиться в мотеле или типа того.  
      — Вы же там были, мотель — отстой, а у нас есть место. Только если вы не хотите оставаться, тогда все в порядке, — протянул он, как будто ему эта мысль не приходила в голову раньше, и Дина обожгло желанием не разочаровывать своего ребенка,  _никогда, никоим образом_ , потому что он выглядел таким  _подавленным_.  
      — Нет-нет! Мы просто не хотели доставлять хлопот, но мы останемся. Без проблем. Спасибо.  
      Стайлз кивнул и повел их в гостевую комнату. Они сходили за вещами и устроились там, после этого спустившись вниз и присоединившись к остальным.  
  
      Вскоре домой приехал Шериф, поприветствовал их улыбкой и похлопыванием по плечу. Потом присоединилась мама Скотта, усталая и измученная, но довольная тем, что все дети дома, энергично суетятся и находятся в безопасности.  
      Наконец, стол был полностью готов, и они приступили к праздничному ужину, благодаря Стайлза и Дерека, которые готовили целый день. Дин видел мягкую улыбку Дерека, с которой он смотрел на счастливого Стайлза, который буквально  _светился_  оттого, что все были здесь.  
      Это было… так непривычно.  
      Он был чертовски  _благодарен_ , что у его сына было все это.  
      Он помнил их собственные Рождества, когда ему приходилось красть подарки у богатых соседей, чтобы утром у Сэмми лежало что-то под елкой. Когда они ждали, что отец появится — и чаще всего он так и не приходил — и возможно вспомнит о празднике и подарит им что-то  _забавное_  хотя бы раз, а не что-то для охоты.  
      Он смотрел, как Крис Арджент, охотник из  _гораздо_  более традиционной семьи, чем их, смотрит на свою дочь, убеждаясь, что она в порядке, что она счастлива и в безопасности. Как Питер сдувает пылинки со Стайлза, как хвалит его еду и огрызается на тех, кто начинает дразнить его сына. Как Шериф довольно смотрит на всех с гордой улыбкой, потому что его сын дома, жив, здоров и счастлив.  
      Взрослые в жизни Стайлза заботились и беспокоились  _о нем_. Они оберегали его совершенно незнакомым для Дина способом, потому что даже Бобби стал частью его жизни, когда он был совсем взрослым и уже научился никому не доверять прикрывать свою спину.  
Он был так…  _признателен_  за все, что происходило сейчас, что почувствовал, как у него встал ком в горле, а глаза наполнились слезами. Ему пришлось глубоко вдохнуть и взять себя в руки, потому что он не собирался рыдать за праздничным столом.  
  
      Когда все было съедено (и Мелисса отправила Айзека и Скотта мыть посуду под довольную ухмылку Стайлза), все уселись вокруг елки, обмениваясь подарками.  
      Сэм посмотрел на Дина, но тот покачал головой, не желая дарить их подарок прямо сейчас. Стайлз подарил Дину свитер с ярко-зеленым эльфом. Парень пристально смотрел на него, не отводя взгляда, пока охотник не снял кожаную куртку и не нацепил на себя новую вещь. А потом  _все_  подростки фоткали его. Он прожигал взглядом направленные на него телефоны, но Стайлз хохотал так, что чуть не подавился горячим шоколадом, так что все было круто.  
      Все было  _очешуенно_.  
      Через несколько часов все были сытыми и уставшими, сонными от того, что съели столько всего вкусного и сладкого. И люди начали потихоньку расходиться по домам, один за другим.  
      В конце концов, в доме остались только Шериф, Дин, Сэм, Кас и Стайлз.  
      Дин многозначительно посмотрел на Сэма, кивнул на Стайлза, и брат прикрыл глаза в ответ.  
      — Эй, ты не мог бы помочь перетащить остальные наши вещи из машины наверх? — спросил он племянника. — Кас, поможешь? — добавил он, и Дину хотелось хлопнуть себя ладонью по лицу.  
      — Вау, вы такие неочевидные. Я рад, что вы выбрали такой стиль жизни, в котором от этого не зависит ваше благополучие, — ответил парень, фыркнув, но вышел с Сэмом и Касом из кухни.  
      Когда Дин перевел взгляд на Шерифа, тот стоял, облокотившись спиной на конторку, наблюдая за происходящим с любопытством.  
      — Я просто… просто хотел поблагодарить тебя. За все, что ты сделал для Стайлза. Не только ты, конечно, все вы, даже тот странный криповый чувак, Питер. Я… Спасибо.  
      Джон кивнул ему и вздохнул.  
      — Я не стану говорить, что был в восторге, когда все только завертелось. Клаудии было семнадцать, и я понял, что буду разгребать последствия ошибки, которую совершил не я. Но когда я впервые почувствовал, как этот маленький комочек внутри нее шевелится — первое доказательство того, что все это  _реально_ , что это будет настоящий ребенок, и он будет моим? Я знал, что сделаю для него все, что угодно. Я не идеален, Боже, я знаю это. У нас был трудный период до того, как ты появился в нашей жизни, и я целый год думал, что все просрал, но я бы никогда не отказался от своего ребенка. Тебе не нужно меня благодарить, потому что это бы сделал любой отец.  
      Дин фыркнул и… не смог удержать слезу, что скатилась по его щеке. Он нахмурился, раздраженный своей эмоциональностью, но не думал, что может что-то сделать с этим, когда вокруг царит атмосфера счастья, любви и мира.  
      — Не все отцы так делают.  _Многие_  на такое не способны. Принять своего ребенка таким, какой он есть? Со стаей оборотней, охотником в роли биологического отца и всем прочим? Мой отец не стал бы, — он с трудом сглотнул, на мгновение отводя взгляд. — Он не сделал бы подобного для меня, поэтому я так благодарен за все, что ты делаешь. Я знаю, что он — твой ребенок, что он никогда не будет нуждаться во мне так, как в тебе, но я все равно тебе признателен ничуть не меньше.  
      Шериф кивнул ему и похлопал по плечу, разворачиваясь к горе посуды, которую он ставил в посудомойку. Дин молча начал ему помогать, и они в тишине продолжали убираться, пока Стайлз, громко топая, не начал спускаться по лестнице, производя гораздо больше шума, чем мог бы.  
      — Я могу уже войти или вы двое все еще проводите свое сверхсекретное совещание?  
      — Не наглей, парень, а то останешься без подарка завтра.  
      — Кто наглый? Я? Да я сама скромность!  
      Дин, улыбаясь, смотрел на него, потом вспомнил кое-что и набрал побольше воздуха в легкие.  
      — Хэй, можешь выйти со мной? Хочу кое-что отдать тебе.  
      Стайлз посмотрел сначала на него, потом на Шерифа, потом снова на него, и кивнул, следуя за охотником на улицу.  
      Мужчина сходил к машине и вернулся обратно, усаживаясь на крыльцо рядом с сыном.  
      — Я не очень хорош в дарении подарков. Последнее время у нас было не особо много праздников, а когда я рос, у нас вообще не было подобной традиции, так что… Я хотел подарить тебе что-то полезное, что-то, что тебе действительно пригодится. Я знаю, что вы, парни, пытаетесь сейчас залечь на дно, но я также знаю, что в недалеком прошлом на вас свалилась нехилая куча дерьма, и я хочу, чтобы вы были готовы, если такое случится опять.  
      — Ты ведь мне не притащил пистолет? Потому что мне нельзя. В смысле, не то чтобы это не было офигенно, просто я отстойный стрелок. Папа пытался. Дерек пытался. Питер пытался и чуть не сдох.  
      Дин хохотнул и покачал головой.  
      — Не, я понял, что твоя фишка — исследования, ты больше похож на Сэма, чем на меня. Так что я привез тебе это, — произнес охотник, протягивая ему квадратный подарок. Внутри упаковки была огромная кожаная книга, составленная из отсканированных страниц дневника его отца и заметок Бобби. Было что-то из книг Хранилища и огромный кусок информации про всех известных существ. — Здесь не очень много, но довольно подробно. Мы с Сэмми сосредоточились на том, что может жить и охотиться в этих местах, потом мы собрали по ним информацию, например, опасно ли к ним приближаться, а Сэм даже попытался сделать перекрестные ссылки и сопоставить информацию с оборотнями. Ну знаешь, чтобы знать, насколько безопасно для них взаимодействовать с этими существами.  
      Стайлз с вытаращенными глазами листал книгу с благоговением на лице.  
      — Это охеренно круто, — прошептал он.  
      — Тебе правда нравится?  
      — Я просто в восторге, это великолепно. В сотню раз лучше, чем Бестиарий, который мы стащили у Арджентов: от него никакой практической пользы, к тому же он на латыни, и только Лидия может его читать, — он поднял взгляд и улыбнулся. — Спасибо.  
      Дин кивнул и посмотрел в пол, поднимаясь.  
      — Нам пора возвращаться, начинает холодать.  
      Он почти дошел до двери, когда почувствовал, что его обхватили руки Стайлза. На секунду он запаниковал, но потом обнял сына в ответ так крепко, будто боялся потерять его.  
      Когда они закончили обниматься, Стайлз снова улыбнулся.  
      — Я рад, что ты решил приехать.  
      — Я тоже, парень. Я тоже.  
  


***

  
  
      Пробуждение Дина на следующее утро было вовсе не таким, как он ожидал. Сэм спал на кровати, он устроился на матрасе на полу, и, когда кто-то вскрикнул, он через секунду оказался на ногах и распахнул дверь.  
      Шериф стоял у двери Стайлза, уперев руки в бока и сердитым голосом выговаривал сыну. Судя по усталому тону, это случалось уже в сотый раз.  
      — Стайлз, сколько раз я должен повторять? Дерек должен  _входить через переднюю дверь_.  _Каждые чертовые выходные_! — рявкнул он, разворачиваясь и спускаясь вниз.  
      Дина разобрало любопытство, и он заглянул в комнату подростка — и сразу же резко пожалел, что делал это.  
      Дерек лежал на кровати, прикрывая лицо рукой, а Стайлз лежал на нем, распластавшись и трясясь от хохота.  
      О боже, он не готов к этому.  
      Он  _вообще_  не был к такому готов.


End file.
